Oc story
by Victoriousandicarlysky
Summary: The gang are secret agents and the boss says they have to work with some new people . OC's needed
1. Chapter 1

**Right guys this is yet another OC story ill try to include every oc i get this time . just fill out this form and ill pm you if i need to know any more info xx**

**name - **

**nickname - **

**Age -**

**birthday - **

**who will be your friend -**

**Fave food**

**Fave lesson at school**

**appearance -**

**style -**

**fave song - **

**you have a crush on ...- **

**Gay /les / straight -**

**background story- **

**parents- **

**hobbies and interests - **

**how did he/she get into hollywood arts ?- **

**what does he /she think of -**

**tori -**

**jade-**

**cat-**

**andre-**

**robbie -**

**rex-**

**beck- **

**sikowitz**

**sinjin -**


	2. ENTER !

**I put up the oc story at 3:00 now its almost 7:00 and ive only gotten 3 ocs , if i dont make the grand total of 20 ocs then ill delete my Oc story . Please enter. If i dont get 20ocs then i will take a break from fanfiction ! Please please please xxx i need the 20 ocs for tommorrow lunchtime . **


	3. Meeting

Toris pov -

Im so exhausted, for the past few weeks , We have been working as secret agents :)The boss said that we were going to have some new people to work with . " hopefully hot northridge girls " laughed rex . Jade picked him up and threw him in the trashcan when he said that. . Im looking forward to meeting whoever they are :)

The next day at the secret place ...

no ones pov-

" right guys , we have 2 new girls joining us today , Rex dont hit on them !" explained the boss . Two girls stood there looking bored . " hi guys im roxanne bluethorne " said the pale redheaded girl . " bluethorne" giggled rex . Roxanne grabbed him and threw him outside . " Rex !" cried robbie running outside . Jade and roxanne smirked . " im briana jackson" piped up the tall brown haired one . tori gave her a smile . Cat looked lonely . " hey lil ' red head want to come play ... pirates " asked andre . " Yay sure " giggled cat as she dragged andre away .

" is she always that weird " asked roxy . " yes but shes our bestie " smiled jade . For the first time jade properly looked at roxy . Her short red hair was kinda cool . She looked like a girl who you didnt want to mess with .

"do you want to go for sushi later at nozu " asked Jade to everyone . Their were murmurs of agreements . Tori looked at briana , her long glossy brown hair was cute and she had cute emerald green eyes . " Right guys you may go , bye " said the boss . Andre and cat came back . cat was laughing while kissing andre. " oh yeah we're a couple now , One thing led to another and .. " laughed andre . Tori fumed and briana saw . She cant split them up thought briana


	4. Getting ready for Nozu

No ones Pov-

Getting ready for Nozu -

Tori brushed her long brown hair then curled it. She put on bright red lipstick and pink blusher . She put on black mascara and eyeliner . She looked in her wardrobe for some cool clothes . She finally picked out a black miniskirt and a red crop top and a leather jacket . She looked in the mirror and smiled . She grabbed her phone

To jade

From Tori

Hey jade, I'm ready for Nozu what time are we going ?

To tori

from jade

At 8:00 see you there .

Tori still had 4 hours to kill so she text briana and asked if she wanted to come round and she could do her hair .

while , Tori waited for Briana to come round , she painted her nails .

Knock , knock , knock .

" its open ," shouted Tori .

Briana came in .

" dont you dare break up andre and cat , understand their cute together " cried Briana.

" But ... i love Andre " yelled Tori

" Tori , you love andre " sobbed Cat ...

Jades Pov -

i straightened my hair and Put on my black lipstick . I added black Blusher and eyeshadow . i loooked in my wardrobe and i grabbed black shorts and a black top which says Love and hate. i looked for my black high heels and quickly put them on . Now it was about 7:30 . just enough time to paint my fingernails and toe nails . Ooh a text from tori .

to jade

from tori

Cat found out i like Andre and shes sobbing help !


	5. Haley and tara

No ones pov :

at Nozu -

" Hi guys !" smiled Briana

" Oh Briana , I'm so upset " Sobbed Cat , hugging briana .

" Oh cat Don't cry your messing up your makeup " Comforted Roxanne .

"wheres tori ?" asked jade .

" i told her she couldn't come here otherwise id chop her head off with my scissors " laughed Roxanne .

Jade smiled and giggled .

They ordered their sushi and their wine and sat down at the nearest table.

" the boys say their just coming " smiled Cat through her tears .

They suddenly saw the boys and waved them over .

" hey sweetie " exclaimed Andre to cat .

" Why arent you with tori " snapped Cat and she ran off .

Andre looked confused but sat down.

Beck kissed jade and sat down with his arm around her .

" i love you baby" he whispered to jade .

" yea i know " smirked jade .

Cat came running back . " jade , Tara and Haley their here and they slapped me !" she gasped .

jade stood up and walked with cat over to T+H.

" Can you see anything ?" asked Tara

" all i see is two piles of crap " laughed haley .

" you must be looking in a mirror then " shot back jade .

" at least I'm not a gank like you " yelled Haley

" my fist disagrees with that !" warned jade .

" at least i dont have a dumb red head as a friend " giggled haley

" but you have a dumb blond friend " Smirked jade .

" at least my boyfriend isn't weird " shouted tara .

" Your boyfriend must be blind or demented or both " Screeched cat .

Taras hand reached out to grab cat hair and pull it but jade whipped out her scissors and chopped A piece of taras hair off . " eeeeek " they screamed and ran off .

" thanks jadey "

" Dont call me that "

Cat had an image of tori and andre kissing in her mind and she started to cry but jade didnt notice . Cat was almost invisible to her friends ..


End file.
